very scary truth or dare
by angelequalsdevil
Summary: 200 hundred years later Alice has a very scary idea to play truth or dare please read this is my first fan fiction and please give me comments R&R All vampire
1. how do you play

Disclaimer I don't own twilight I just make it better

Truth or dare: don't want to play

BPOV

I was coming back home with alice and nessie when alice all of a sudden gets a pretty scary vision "alice what did you see please tell me it isn't anything bad like …. Bella barbie"alice shakes her head and nessie starts laughing and I said "well than what are we doing than" alice says"you will have to wait like the rest of thembut I will have to block out edward" I then start to beg alice to tell me then I finally give up and say "well since I am scared of what you are going to do we are dropping of nessie with jake" alice then screams "nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" "alice what did you see please tell me" "okay bella we are going to play truth or dare"I then scream and say "we are dropping nessie of NOW!" "I know bella where does it look like we are going and plus I didn't see nessie in the vision now nessie how do you feel about seeing the mongrel" nessie says "great I already miss him and alice his name is jacob or you call him jake" after we dropped of nessie and we got home alice says "family meeting if you aren't here in thirty seconds I will drag you out" after everyone got here I say "you guys mightwant to run and fast" my love finally said"I agree with bella you should run" alice said "haha guys we are playing…" emett said cutting here off "dun dun dun" and rose smacked him in the back off the head alice finished her sentence with three words "truth or dare"jasper sent calming waves towards me I still didn't work though I said"how do vampires play truth or dare"


	2. so that is how you play

Chapter 2 so that is how you play

Disclaimer I do not own twilight just force them to play games

BPOV

"my love you play it normally but if you don't do a truth or a dare you must do option a) eat a box of pizza option b)strip in front of the school option c)kiss someone of our choice or option d)let Alice give you a makeover but the worst part is who ever gave you the dare will choice your option" Edward said "okay so who is going first "I finally said after getting out of my shock "I am since I thought of the idea" that evil little pixie said "Emmett truth or…." Alice said "DARE I am not no girl" Emmett said "okay since you are not a girl I dare you to paint you jeep pink and put on the side I love tutu's and you must leave it on for two weeks and when we go to school tomorrow you have to dress as a ballerina" Alice said "fine but someone is going to pay" Emmett said angry we all started to laugh except rose and Emmett, rose finally said "okay I am really sorry Emmett but I am not riding with you in your jeep I have a reputation to keep and Emmett it is your turn" Emmett said "okay so let's see … Bella truth or dare" and me being a wimp said "truth" Emmett pouted and said "okay then where is the most uncomfortable place you have had sex" if I was human I probably would be blushing furiously "hmm Edward should I tell him" I lifted up my shield and said_ should I tell him we had sex in his car and left and dent so we had to replace it_ Edward nodded "okay the most uncomfortable place was on your jeep oh and that isn't even the bad part we left a dent on the jeep so we had to replace it Emmett" I said this laughing and he just glared at me "okay so Alice truth or dare" I said she said "dare" "okay then Alice I dare you to burn all your clothes and you can only shop at Wal-Mart" I said smirking "no I will not do that "she said angry "fine since you gave I will give you option b" Alice said "okay as long as I get to keep my clothes"


	3. jasper is in trouble

Chapter 3: Jasper is in trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I wish I did but sadly I do not I mean imagine the things Jacob would be doing and what Edward would also be doing oh there hotness

APOV

I can't believe Bella why would she make me do that I thought she loved me I guess it is time for a little revenge. I heard a growl coming from Edward. Oh well opps I forgot he could read minds I will just sing in my head then. Oh it's my turn okay "Rose truth or dare" I said evilly. "dare"rose said nervously "I dare you to tell mike that you love him and if he asks you what happened to Emmett tell him you dumped that egg head Emmett to be with him" I said happily while Edward, Bella, and jasper laughed rose was fuming and Emmett looked like he was going to kill me Edward finally stopped laughing and said "Emmett don't and Alice he probably is" "okay rose it is your turn" I said Rose finally stopped glaring and said "jasper truth or dare" Jasper swallowed hard and said "truth" Emmett said "jasper you are such a chicken" and then Bella being the nice one said "Emmett leave him alone I chose truth too" jasper replied saying "thank you" "enough take everyone jasper tell me what is the worst thing that you did and didn't tell Alice about" Jasper said "can I change it to dare" "NO" rose said "fine then, istoleherpurseandhidinitalyandsheneverfoundandsheaskedwhostoleitandiblamedemmettbecauseididntwanttodie."and of course I heard because of my vampire hearing and I got up and was about to choke jasper to death until I was stopped and being restrained by Edward and Emmett.

* * *

I am so so sorry I haven't posted in a while I just have been grounded so I couldn't post at all but don't worry I will work hard to sneak back to my computer and update and please comment I look forward to seeing them and please review because if I don't get ten reviews by the end of next week I am canceling this story thank you R&R ;)


End file.
